AG051
}} Come What May! (Japanese: VSチャーレム！コンテストバトル！！ VS ! Contest Battle!!) is the 51st episode of the , and the 325th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 13, 2003 and in the United States on November 6, 2004. Blurb May is competing in her second Pokémon Contest and manages to make it to the next round along with Drew, Grace, and a disguised Jessie. Jessie has attached a device to her Dustox that produces beautiful rainbows when it performs an attack, making the attack even more beautiful. May battles against Jessie, with Beautifly delivering enough of a beating to break the rainbow device and defeat Dustox. Caught cheating, Jessie is disqualified. Team Rocket tries to make trouble, but Pikachu sends them blasting off. In the next battle, Grace takes on Drew and beats his Roselia in a decisive victory with her Medicham. Grace moves on to the finals to battle May. Medicham takes a commanding lead until May tries a combo involving Tackle and Silver Wind, pinning Medicham down. May takes the lead with one minute to go. The two Pokémon meet in a head-on collision, and though both Pokémon go down, May has more points and is declared the winner. Drew congratulates May, and then the kids are off to Lavaridge Town for Ash's next Gym Battle. Plot The Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest has finally begun, and is more determined than ever to win, with , Max, and cheering her on in the audience. Drew and his advance to the Contest Battles with a score of 29.6, and her make it through with a score of 29.5, and May and achieve a score of 25.9, barely beating another to the second round by a tenth of a point. Jessie arrives disguised as Jessica, cheating to make her more beautiful by attaching a device to it that shot out colorful particles, and achieves the best score of 29.7. The second round starts with May battling Jessie. Jessie sends out Dustox and tells it to use and then Rainbow, a move that is operating backstage. May tells Beautifly to dodge it and use . Dustox then uses to send it back and hit Beautifly, making May lose points. Dustox then uses a , which May knocks back with , making it lose points and damaging the rainbow device. Dustox then uses Tackle and May counters it with . Dustox loses even more points and damages the device even further. May congratulates Beautifly while Jessie is furious. Jessie then tells Dustox to use its strongest , which fails when Meowth discovers the remote is broken. Beautifly uses Tackle, which sends Dustox flying back, losing all of its points and destroying the device. May wins the round. The device falls off Dustox and the whole audience sees that Jessie cheated. Raoul Contesta stands up and attempts to disqualify her, at which point Jessie screams and throws a yellow Poké Ball which releases yellow dust. When the dust clears, is standing there, attempting to steal everyone's Pokémon. Ash jumps up and tells to use to blast Team Rocket off once again. As the second round continues, Grace and Drew battle. Grace sends out Medicham and Drew sends out Roselia. Drew starts off with , which Grace uses to dodge. Then Medicham uses , which Roselia gracefully dodges. It then uses , which Medicham stops in midair with and sends back, causing Roselia to lose points. Drew then commands Roselia to use . Grace tells Medicham to use Ice Punch on the ground, which builds a shield around Roselia, causing it to hit itself. Grace wins the battle after knocking it out with a powerful High Jump Kick. The final battle pits May's Beautifly against Grace's Medicham. May starts with Tackle, which Medicham dodges with Meditate. Beautifly then uses Gust, but just before it falls to the ground, Medicham uses Confusion to levitate, limiting the number of points lost. Beautifly then uses String Shot which Medicham sends back with another confusion, damaging and tangling up Beautifly. Medicham then uses Ice Punch, encasing Beautifly in ice. As Beautifly breaks free, Medicham uses . Beautifly dodges and uses Silver Wind, hitting Medicham and causing it to hurt its knee, losing major points. Beautifly uses a Tackle and String Shot combo, and Medicham uses Confusion to stop it. Still spinning, Beautifly uses Silver Wind and encases Medicham in string. Beautifly then uses Tackle, entwining Medicham with the String Shot. May uses Tackle as Medicham breaks out of the string and dodges. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind and traps Medicham's hands, immobilizing it. Then Beautifly uses a Tackle and Silver Wind combo to inflict major damage on Medicham. Medicham then tries to turn it around with High Jump Kick, which May tells Beautifly to counter with Tackle. The two approach each other head-on and collide just as time runs out. May is declared the winner of the Fallarbor Contest, as she was the one with more points. Major events * , Jessie, and Drew compete in the Fallarbor Town Pokémon Contest. * Drew is eliminated in the semifinals. * May wins the Fallarbor Contest and earns her first Ribbon. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Drew * Vivian Meridian * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( 's) Trivia * The title is a reference to a line from the play . * The smoke ball Jessie throws looks similar to the GS Ball. * Jessie was disqualified from the despite being already eliminated due to losing her Contest Battle against May. * Music from the second , The Power of One, can be heard in this episode. Errors * When James, Meowth and Wobbuffet are rubbing Jessie's and Dustox's backs, Wobbuffet pops up for agreement for their speech. At the same time the sound that is usually heard when Wobbuffet pops out from its Poké Ball is heard, even though it was outside of its Ball already. * Instead of , Grace commands Medicham to use "Hi Jump". Dub edits Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which one of these Pokémon evolves into ? * Choices: , , * Answer: OK, Trainers, if you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=התחרות של מיי |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=May, तुम जीत सकती हो! }} 051 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes in which May gets a Ribbon Category:Episodes in which Jessie loses a Contest Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Jessie Category:Episodes focusing on Drew de:Maike macht's möglich es:EP327 fr:AG051 it:AG051 ja:AG編第51話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第51集